Warm
Appearance An average sized dragonet may catch your eye, or maybe you’ll look right past me. Light and effervescent I am, skipping and happy, amber eyes wild as the wildest of party animals. I see myself as giddy and faint, looking often flushed and obvious as emotions spill over me, anger stopping my twitching tail, guilt adding my lip biting and talon twiddling. If I were a RainWing, I would be a seriously pretty mess, sadness and excitement and nervousness swathing about my scales. My friends see me as elegant, as my legs are slender and thick, my posture upright and without a slouch in sight, but despite my regal stance, I sound like an elephant from the savannah! Though I don’t have the quietest manner of walking, my voice is most lovely. I can sing actually pretty well, if I’m not being silly, obviously. My head and neck have a slenderness that doesn’t make sense, according to my colouring and strong, large wings, but I suppose I have more of the IceWing body and SandWing colouring. As my stomach smooths out to my tail, my underbelly flattens out and grasps a SandWing design, then finally ends in what mother says is quite rare for a hybrid, but a venomous barb at the tip. I feel like my claws are pretty ridged, but whenever I try to claw up a cactus (my scales are very strong, don’t worry I don’t get poked) it DOESN'T WORK. My face is usually what I liked to call an EXPLOSION of emotions, usually happy, excited, absolutely crazy-eyed and wild looking. I’m pretty sure a “subtle” expression isn’t physically possible for me. As you can see, I have a lovely necklace from my Father back in the Ice Kingdom. He got the pearl from the Moon Globe tree, a somehow deformed one, and snuck it as a birth gift for me. He doesn’t care much about my mum and me anymore, but that’s fine, because one parent is actually common and one parent is perfectly enough. Now, my colouring is that of my mother. Sandy and oddly yellow I am, pale peachy coloured all across my mainscales and khaki hues on my horns and floppy spikes. Looking closely, rushes of dimmer saffron can be seen in the pale mix. Dots of freckles on my chest and elegant wings don’t add much but a subtle touch to seem less bland. More of a mustard yellow seems to leek down my spine, starting at the top of my head and down to my flat tail, managing to bleed it’s colour but with a nicer look onto my wing membranes. Personality I have a huge personality, and a big mouth to complete it. I have many bad habits, one including being slightly obnoxious and talking before thinking. My biggest fault (though my friends don’t mind it) is how I just always talk and talk, get carried away quite often I must say, then say a spoiler or a secret crush or reveal something nobody was supposed to know. I know how annoying I am, but I have mostly understanding friends. I tend to get embarrassed easily, getting awkward when somebody else is awkward, and I absolutely hate it. Why am I, in the entire Kingdom, the one getting embarrassed? I literally swung on a chandaleeheeee and am not regretting it. At all. I feel like others feel like this sometimes too, but nobody ever talks about it. Again, about relating. Do you ever just think Am I weird for thinking about this? Am I weird, or does anybody else do this too? Am I alone in this world? and ponder whether you deserve anything anymore? Oh, and here we go, with getting distracted. Well, I can’t help it! I have a lot of regrets. I always think over the things I did, after making quick choices or ones favouring others. I can never tell if what I’m doing is right, whether I’m meant to be alive. Mum scolds me a ton for thinking this way, but I can’t help it. I’m not the smartest dragoness, skipping over details I should be looking intently at, making escape rooms nearly impossible for me. Math and reading were especially a bothersome subject, since I’m just so bad at working out the words on the page. They all seem to blend together, and I should probably get glasses, but I’d rather not. My mind can be interesting at times, but I somehow manage to not get distracted ever. My friends are infinitely jealous at this trait I have, but they aren’t envious about much else. Especially the fact that I always do weird little sighs, after I’ve been talking awhile mostly. Apparently I’m super annoying when I do that. I also tend to tap my talons when I’m bored, tired, or waiting for something, usually out of impatience or petulant anger. I wouldn’t say I am spoiled, but my personality is a seemingly encouraged one, I suppose. My friends might be able to describe me better. Patience? Hmm, I don’t know. I could be patient in so many situations, like waiting in lines. I just make up a story and tell it to whoever’s waiting with me. But I have moods, and my impatient ones are more of the moods where you want to step back a few steps and tell me to breath and calm down. History My mother says I was born in a queer old place, a shack of the deepest grey wood and a hole stricken into the roof just beside me where the sun couldn’t reach. Ayana, my mum, moved my egg into the sunlight. She was told it would be bad, as I was part IceWing, and it was inevitable which parent I would be more like. Ayana paid no heed. She said it would give me SandWing abilities, even though the IceWing genes are proven to be stronger. She protected me, day and night, until one morning, exhausted from staying up to guard, witnessed my awakening with awestruck pumpkin eyes. When she had picked my up by my egg, I was warm. My eyes a glowing warm amber, giving her an innocent warm look, and my scales a warm feeling as well as colour. It was obvious what she named me then. Warm. Life went on as normally as Ayana could keep it, going back to work as a cleaner as soon as she could trust me to stay alone at home. Now that was when I was only one, and despite my intense sense of curiosity I obeyed my mother and read picture books most of the day, waiting for someone to come down the street. Of course, an older dragonet that had gone to school usually walked by and visited until she had to leave. Her mother had no clue that this had been occurring. Whenever Ayana would come home, she would gently kiss me on the forehead where my horns begin to follow through into what they are and ask me how my day was. It was always so great! With my neighbour that frequently visited, life was great. Continuing to stay home alone most of the time, I grew bored. My neighbour, Hatioro, had moved wings (grades) to Wing Four, and was spending much more time with her new friends and her family had put her in sports and signed her up for Jade Mountain. I... had no more friends. I spent time alone, until one day, I had the most wonderful idea! I would make a stand, and sell... baked goods, maybe? Not sure what crossed my mind at first. I began to construct with some wood that had been tossed to the burn pile, bringing in a sled mum pushed me around in sometimes. I stacked many on top of each other, and wondered how to get them together. Being the crazy dragonet I was (and still am) I went to Bustard, the local mechanic who had fixed are house a plethora of times. I asked him if he would help make a lemonade stand with me. Skills/Weaknesses I’m not good at much. I can definitely stay up late. Very late. Likes/Dislikes Relationships Ayana Mumma|Very Positive|32 Hatioro Friend|Neutral|9 Whiptail Trivia *Once I was dared to react the “Chandelier” song, so I went up on the huge chandelier in my friends’ house and scream-sang “IIIIIII’M GONNAAA SWIIIIIIIIING FROM THE CHANDALEEHEEEEEEE, THE CHANDALEHEEEEEEEEEEE *My best friend, Whiptail, says I have a big mouth, so sometimes when I’m REALLY excited, she narrates “And she smiled from ear to ear” and even makes gestures. *I was raised by my mother, who I realize I didn’t mention had a secret collection of lizards her whole life that I literally just found out about, ugh. *A Whiptail is a desert lizard. *(Anything in brackets is a note from the author) *(Warm is based off of Swift’s brother, Warm, in A Wolf Called Wander) Gallery 049F1C7F-BCCB-431E-8D02-FCA40BE9CD3C.png|Ref by Moonmoon CA2C1EEA-604A-4804-9005-E6E4644C292C.jpeg|Linart by Limey. Colouring by me. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Dragonets